Laughter is the Best Medicine
by furdonkadonk
Summary: After a horrible day of being Spiderman; Peter is on a rooftop saddened by the many things that had happened that day...hopefully a certain merc with a mouth can help him feel better.


He was crouched at the edge of a building with his head hung low as the brumous sky above shot down its cold wet bullets upon his lean body piercing the red and blue webbed suit with icy coldness. The young hero had the worst week, first was the bank robbery where the person had escaped along with many disappointed looks from the citizens in failing to capture the robber, next was the constant bashing from J.J Jameson, although most times he had ignored it, but this time unfortunately it convinced enough people to yell profanity at him, while throwing numerous amounts of rotten food and other trash at him as he swung through the city.

Now at this very moment he was sulking in his soiled suit; overtime he felt his emotions swell up into his chest. Then finally he crumbled and began to sob loudly. It was just too much for him to handle, why did people hate him so much? All he has done is save lives and all he got was rude remarks and hate. At this point he started to shiver as the rain soaked his suit completely and covered his skin with a cold that sunk deep to the bone. It felt like hours had passed as he continued to let out long ragged sobs. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and yet he did not move from his spot on the buildings edge, he did not even bother to look behind him since his spider-sense did not tingle. Therefore telling him that whoever was behind him was not hostile.

He heard footsteps coming closer towards him and soon enough they had stopped right behind him, once it was silent he noticed that he no longer felt the rain hitting him. Looking up he sees the almost transparent red and black umbrella above his head protecting him from the incoming raindrops. He turns to the side slightly to see the merc behind him holding out his hand towards the spider and slowly the vigilante placed his gloved hand onto the others, once his hand was in the merc's he is pulled up and away from the buildings edge and two big muscled arms wrap around him like a warm fuzzy blanket. Spiderman snuggles closer and buries his head into the man's chest lavishing in the extreme warmth that radiated from him.

Deadpool places his chin on top the hero's head and pulls him closer. Several minutes pass before any of them talk, but finally one of them breaks the ice.

"I saw what they did to you on the news today….." the merc mumbles

Spiderman pushes his face deeper into Deadpool's chest and lets out an almost silent sob

"Oh great….." he replies back slightly muffled

Deadpool notices the cry and begins to rubs gentle circles along Spiderman's back

"shhh shhh…it's okay itsy bitsy" he coos and he continues to try to soothe the spider

A few more minutes pass and the hero finally begins to calm down.

"You're completely soaked…and do I smell mustard?" he exclaims then continues to say

"You know what Petey do you want me to go cut off every person's hand that threw stuff at you? I remember what they looked like since they showed all their faces in the news report"

Peter responds with a shrug and continues to look down at the ground

"Hey sweetums look at me…." He says as he takes his chin off the top of Peter's head

"No Wade….." he replies back

Wade sighs and pulls one arm away from Peter then tugs both his and the others mask off and shoves them into one of his pockets.

Peter lets out an annoyed grumble and looks down at the ground, next Wade proceeds to push the brunettes head up to look at him…..what he sees makes him frown

The young man in front of him has the look of sorrow painted across his face and his eyes are red, swollen, and still filled with tears.

"Oh my little spiderminx" he says sadly as he wipes away the tears that begun to run down the hero's face.

Peter just stares up at him and sighs "why do people hate me so much….."

Wade is taken aback by his words and thinks for a moment

"hmmmm…" he hums

Then he utters "because they're jealous of your luscious ass"

Peter frowns even more so at his response

Wade sighs "okay..okay I think maybe just….hmm what's that saying again….." he pauses to think

"Oh birds of a feather shit together…that's it"

Peter giggles "no Wade its birds of a feather flock together"

Wade smiles "ah it's good to finally hear your famous manly giggle"

Peter pouts and looks away from his gaze

"Ok anyways the point I'm getting at is that most people are afraid of mysterious things…like masked people and the socks that go missing in the dryer" he chimes

"Really missing dryer socks…" Peter says sarcastically

"Hey hey I'm not done yet" he chortles then he proceeds to say

"Ok eventually someone says something about that masked person and people believe whatever that one people says since they don't personally know the masked person"

"So basically they're afraid of me?" Peter replies

"Yup and I really think they shouldn't be since you're so cuddly" he bellows as he starts to nuzzle Peter's cheeks and blows raspberries across his cold skin

"AHHH WADE STOPpPppP" he whines

Wade smirks "pfffbbbdfbfbf"

Peter lets out many giggles

"nooooo stop itttttt "

Wade smiles and he stops blowing raspberries, instead he starts peppering the young man's face with little kisses

"Did you know that I wuv you so much" he coos in between the small kisses

Peter smiles brightly "yes"

"Good" Wade leans in and places a quick kiss on Peter's lips

Then out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blows the umbrella out of Wade's hand and he groans as he sees it whip away in the sky

"nooooo not my Spideybrella!" he cries

"Ahahahaahahahah"

Wade looks back at Peter "watcha laughin for? Do you know that was an import from Japan and do you know how much those imports cost?"

Peter continues to laugh at him

"You know I think hearing you laugh is much better than a spideybrella" he chuckles as the rain hits them.

Peter suddenly stops laughing then leans forward and places a kiss on the merc's lip

"Thank you…" he whispers

"For what?" Wade whispers back

"For making me feel better" he replies as he places another kiss on Wade's lips

"Anytime baby boy….oh yeah remember that thing we said we would do if the city made us sad?" he asks

"Oh god" Peter groans "do we really have to do it right now?"

"Yes" Wade says as he pulls the masks out of his pocket

First he slides his onto his face then does the same for Peter as he uncoils his arms from spider's body. Next he holds Peter's hand and pulls him to the edge of the building

"You ready?" he asks

"Yes…" Spiderman groans

"3…..2…..1" Deadpool starts to count down as the both of them raise an arm in the air and they yell in unison

"SUCK OUR DICKS NEW YORK!"

—-

Two days later

Peter walks into his living room and plops down on the couch then turns on the T.V

"Police have reported that there is a masked man on the loose randomly cutting off people's hands in Manhattan…."

…

"WADE!"

…

"Oh shit"


End file.
